Neo's Shadow
by 1049
Summary: RE-EDITING IN PROGRESS
1. Chapter 1 Beginning Note

**This is a story about my FC/s Neo, Seth, Diamond, and others.**

**Mainstream characters (I.E. Sonic, Shadow, etc*) will appear.**

**I do not own Storm, Shade, Charge, or the Sonic Crew. They each belong to their respective owners.**

**If you want to read a non OC/FC story, go to _Sinister Directive_.**

** If you want to continue reading here, feel free to.**

_**And please, help me improve. Constructive Criticism is welcomed.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**S.O.D. HQ  
**  
**July 7  
**  
**Command Center**

_"Golf Three to Port Nine."_

_"Bravo Two report to Armory immiediatly"_

The announcements rang over the loudspeakers as troops reported to their stations. The S.O.D. Director watched as the multiple squads ran about, desperatly trying to keep up with the pace of their assignments. The only sound in his office was the slight patter of rain coming from outside, every so often a crack of thunder then lightning, magnificently lighting his room and the sky for a minute before fading back into the darkness, they way he liked it. The brown hedgehog reached over to his desk and pressed on the intercom. "Lance, report front and center." A moment later, a golden echidna walked through the doors, laptop in hand.

"How is the search going?"

"Hasn't yielded any results yet. Neo is fast, I'll give the bastard that."

"Too right." Sighing, the commander sat down in his chair and faced the window. "The others?"

"Most of his friends have been taken care of. The only ones we couldn't take out were the Sonic Heroes, but I doubt they'd interfere."

"Any ideas?"

"Well, he does have two relatives that work quite closely with G.U.N."

The shadowed commander smirked. "And both can be used to our advantage"

The great boom of thunder seemed to add to the already omnious scene, as the rain began to pour down.

_"Kilo 12 Report to Launch Pad."_

* * *

**Neo**

**0845 Hours**

**Desert**

Neo dove for more cover as his past shield blew into a thousand pieces. Dust, sand, and scrap metal scattered all over.

"Come out of hiding you wimp!" The young soldier trained his rifle to the car Neo was now behind.

"No problem, you couldn't hit me anyways!" The man growled as bullets began raining down on the car.

"I'll show you no aim!" Popping out of cover for a split second, Neo double tapped the soldier with two shots from his USP. 45.

"Silver 2-4 is hit!"

"What an idiot." A nearby shack groaned, alerting Neo to its presence.

"Reloading!"

Taking the opportunity, Neo ran over to the building and kicked the door in. Instead of seeing the inside, the hedgehog was greeted with a different sight, the barrel of a rifle. "Checkmate, red boy."

"I believe the proper term is Check." Neo retorted. Quickly using one arm to push the gun out of the way before the soldier could fire a shot, Neo used his free arm and hand to grab his knife.

"Checkmate." With a swift motion, Neo slit the soldier's unprotected throat and pushed the body over. After sheathing the knife and grabbing the rifle, Neo dove out the door of the shack. All the soldiers from before had disappeared without a trace. "There's no way they'd just pull out like that, unless...Computer, access S.O.D.'s network and check its troop deployments in my area-"Just as he finished the sentence, the ground began to shake.

"Oh you're kidding me."

* * *

**Storm  
**  
**0900 Hours**

**Blue Ridge Zone**

The whole area around Storm was mostly barren, a few people here and there, but not many. That caused a problem, as Storm stuck out a bit.

"Excuse me. Pardon me." She shoved her way through the few groups of people that were there, leaving her pursuer an open shot at her. Yet, Storm didn't duck, nor run. Instead, she continued to head forward, ignoring every aspect of dodging.

"Everyone down!" Three shots went off as the people screamed. Storm fell to the ground, breathing heavily. Her pursuer walked over next to her and bent down, examining her.

"Boo!" Storm rolled her legs around and connected with the man's head, sending him to the ground. Finishing off with a kick to the head, Storm dusted herself off and continued walking like nothing happened.

_"Extraordinarily strong, send backup."_

* * *

_**First chapter, re-edited. Playing around with my writing style, tell me what you think.**_


End file.
